Trapped With The Enemy: Chapter 1
by KittyKat32112
Summary: Kat and Ice have been together for a while, what happens when they are trapped together, heading for Egypt. I know the penguins aren't in it, but I'm starting at the very beginning of my stories, before the penguins show up. Please, no rude comments.


**Kat cried out in pain. Ice bent her flipper back further. Her flipper did not bend like that at all. "All I need to know is where you hid the septor." Ice said cooly, blinking his light blue eyes." I don't have it!" Kat shouted. Her voice echoed across the long, dark corridor. There were several doors surrounding them, but they probably just led down to the dungeon. There was just enough light and air down there to keep you alive for a week, until Voliet was ready to do what she wanted with you. There was absolutly nothing colourful in the corridor. It was all gray, black, and silver. "Kat, I know your lying, and I really don't want to hurt you." Ice murmured. "I'm not and you are hurting me!" Kat replied back loudly. Ice's death hold was even tighter. He bent her flipper further and his flipper squeezed her beak shut so she couldn't breathe. Kat tried to fight Ice off but couldn't. The grip around her beak was tighter than before, and her lungs were about to burst. "I warned you..." Ice's voice was fading until nothing but darkness was left.**

**Kat eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurred. She stood up but fell back down. Kat began to cough. "Welcome back to the world, sleeping beauty." Ice said flatly. "Shut up!" She snapped drowsley. "We have places to be going today" Ice said with a grin, "but I need to know where the septor is." "Ughhhh, I don't have it, you moron!" Kat shouted. She stood up now that her vision had fixed itself. Kat was in the dungeon cell that was guarded by Ice. "Then where is the septor supposed to be located?" Ice questioned. "What makes you think I'd tell you?" Kat yelled. Ice leaned off the wall and pulled out a wad of keys. He found a certain one and unlocked the cell door. Kat ran as hard as she could and tried to break past Ice but he caught her and he chunked her back down again. Kat's breath was knocked out of her. Before she could make another move, Ice had her pinned to the wall, with his knife at her throat. "Now, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Ice questioned. "Do you ever get tried of your knives?" Kat hissed. He pressed his knife harder on Kat's throat. She gulped and shrank back a little. Ice continued to stare. Kat gave in. "Cairo, Egypt." "Inside the Great Pyramids." Ice's knife pulled out of her throat, "Thank you, sweetie." He said turning around and walking a little ways off. Then all of the sudden, he whipped around and gave Kat a hard kick into her right cheek, leaving a bruise and knocking her out cold again."**

**Ice's POV**

**Kat didn't know when to give up. Never had. I truly didn't want to hurt her but I bent her flipper further back anyway. It hurt my insides to hear her cry out in pain like that. But it was all part of working for Voliet. Kat was the most lovely penguin I had ever seen. Her lovely purple eyes, silky feathers, and her perfectly shaped body... I bent her flipper back some more and squeezed her beak shut. She tried to fight me off but I won instead. I cringed on the inside again, wishing there was a alternative way to get her to tell me where the septor was. After a few minutes of that, Kat collapsed into my flippers. It felt weird but in a good way. I swooped her up in a bridal style way. I was already enjoying carrying her like this. God, she was light! Did she even eat anything? I carefully carried Kat into the dungeon and sat the beautiful penguin down inside of a cell. I sighed nervously and kissed her forehead. I turned around, locked the door, balanced myself againest the curved wall while I sharpened my knife. It was at least 30 minutes before she gained consciousness. I breathed out in relieve that she wasn't injured. "Welcome back to the world, sleeping beauty." I said flatly. "Shut up!" Kat yelled. I flinched at that a little but got over it immediatly. She looked exhasted. I felt a little bad for her but I shook that thought away. "We have places to be going today." I said with a grin, "but I need to know where the septor is." "Ughhhh, I don't have it, you moron!" Kat shouted. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. I watched her stand up and eye me coldly. "Then where is the septor supposed to be located?" I questioned. "What makes you think I'd tell you?" Kat yelled at me. I wanted to shrink into a hole and die. I stood up and pulled out my keys that unlocked doors all over Voliet's lair. I unlocked the cell door and walked in. Kat tried to run past me, but I caught her and chunked her down a little harder than I had anticipated. I unhappily pinned her to the wall and put my knife at her throat. I would never kill her. "Now, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I questioned. "Do you ever get tired of your knives?" Kat hissed into my face. I was always teased by her about my awesome knives. It didn't really bother me though. I just pressed the knife harder to her throat. I watched Kat shrink back. "Cairo, Egypt." "Inside the Great Pyramids." I was surprised at how easily Kat gave in. It was just strange. I ripped the knife off her throat, turned around and walked a tiny bit off, then swung around and kicked her in face. Hard enough to leave a bruise and knock her out cold again. I watched her body hit the ground. I choked backed salty tears. It was obvious what I was feeling as I gently picked up her body and flipped it over my arm.**

**Love. Love for a enemy.**


End file.
